Eat Your Heart Out
by ShootingStars123
Summary: It's been months since Isabella's life has changed for the best. She's turned, with a new family and is back in her hometown much to her dismay. What happens when one word ruins her whole first day. 'Cullens'. Can she ingore the family of 'demons' or will Edward bring her back in? Rated T to be safe. (Chapters start out short but I will make them longer.)
1. Chapter 1

**Eat your heart out. **

_'I cannot believe they dragged me back into this horrible town.'_ I thought to myself as I begin to curl my brown hair. It's been six months since _they_ left me, five months since I turned into one of _them_, four months since I found my new family. I stood up, fairly pleased with the way I looked. Maybe I should explain a bit more. I'm Isabella Marie Roundtree, it was Swan but I changed it when I found them. The people I'm speaking of is my mother figure Jackie, Father figure Mitch and their other vampire adopted children Hunter, Alexander, Nikki, Hayley and of course me. I was turned by Mitch when I was found basically dead out in the forest. When the Cullens first left, I was in a complete Zombie Mode as Alex so loves to point out. Prick. I shook my head thinking of how stupid I was as a human. I checked the mirror again, smiling. I was wearing a pair of dark denim jeggings, a black pair of flats and a v-neck blood red tee shirt. I opened my jewerly box and pulled out my Roundtree family crest necklace and slipped it on. "Isabella Marie if you're not downstairs in two point five seconds I'm going to beat you girl!" I laughed when I heard Momma Jackie's empty threat. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" I sped down the stairs and was met by the rest of my siblings. Nikki and Alex holding hands next to Hayley and Hunter who were holding hands. "Stop with the PDA, fuck." I complained. "Awww.. Only one single." Alex smirked then winced as Nikki smacked his arm. I rolled my arms, grabbed my bag and went outside to my car. It was a midnight black Mustang and it was my baby. "Now you did it Alexander. You pissed off Isa.." Hunter muttered from inside the house. "I know.. Fuck." Alexander muttered as they walked out. I got in slamming the door. In truth, I wasn't pissed. I enjoyed making him worried. I pulled out and drove off towards the high school I completely hated.

I pulled into a parking spot and was followed by two other cars pulling in beside me. I got out and leaned against my car. I tried my best to ingore the stares in awe over the cars. I saw Nikki and Hayley look at eachother in worry then Hayley whispered something in Hunter's ear who in turned whispered it to Alexander. All too low for even me to hear. "What?" I snapped coldly, hating the slient remarks between them. "Nothing Isa.." Hayley muttered and chewed her lip softly and played with the hem of her purple sundress. I directed my glare towards the boys who in turn looked away. I gave up knowing I'd get nothing out of Nikki if I tried. She was the hard headed one out of us all. I stormed inside clearing pissed this time. I got my class list and locker number. I moved swiftly down the hallway towards Mr. Slander's math class. I didn't pay any attention to the whispers until I heard the one word that made me stop dead in my tracks.

_'Cullens.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Hey guys. Sorry for the short first chapter. I am trying to write them longer and better but I haven't been writing as much as I'd like too. :). Reviews are always welcome, just tell me anything or ask anything and I promise I'll reply in the next chapter from when you asked.**

I stood there. Speechless. They couldn't be there.. Yes. They. Could. Alice would've seen my future and saw me coming back. Then it hit me. They ALWAYS return to a place. I groaned and headed into Mr. Slander's class only to be greeted by eyes drilling holes into me. Fuck being new. I shook my head and went back to Mr. Slanders who had begun ranting to me and introducing me to the class. I took the textbook he had handed me and I sat down in the back of the room. I scanned the class and noticed someone staring at me. No. No. No! I hid my face from Rosalie's stare. They are back. I tried to hide my emotions that came pouring back from those months back. I pulled out my cell phone and sent a group text to the family. 'The Cullens are HERE?!' I hit reply and wrote down the notes Mr. Slander put on the board even though I didn't need them. The bell rang and I darted for the door only to be grabbed by Hunter and Alex. "Isabella. You can't overreact.." I struggled against his hold. "Let. Me. Go. I need to leave." I hissed out, noticing the Cullen's gathering around us. "Bella.. Is that you?" Alice looked at me along with the rest of the family. Hunter glared at them. "You need to go.. Now." He growled at them. I gave up trying to get out and was sent into the arms of Hayley and Nikki who were holding me and trying to calm me down as Alexander and Hunter stood in front of us protectively. "We need to see her.. We've missed her." Emmett said, standing with his arms crossed. "Children. That's enough. Stop." We all looked towards a small woman that had to be in her sixties. I pulled the boys along with us as we moved past the Cullens. I didn't speak as we walked to the one class we had together. We entered Ms. Goo's English class and sat down in the back. I didn't speak the whole class or the next one either. I didn't have the words to explain how my whole world just came crashing down.

Finally it was the end of the day and I felt like I couldn't get out of the school fast enough and into the car. Eventually I did make it and was speeding out of the school parking lot. I wasn't going home, not for a while. I headed out towards the edge of Forks. There was a good hunting ground there and I needed a good get off. I parked the car and got out, almost as fast as I did I caught the sent of a group of deer. I sped towards the group and jumped on one buck draining his body dry. I did this a couple more times finally finishing the group. I noticed the sun had set and decided it was time to go home. I walked in a human pace back to my car and let my mind wonder about the future. Hopefully Jackie would let us move again. I didn't have the will power to not talk to them for long. Just seeing Emmett and Alice today brought back the happy memories I had with just those two. I sighed and opened up my car door, gently shutting it behind me. I checked my phone which had charged and noticed I had over one hundred text messages and thirty missed calls. I rolled my eyes and began the drive home, my mind wandering again. Edward. Him. What if I couldn't stop myself and I fell in love with him all over? What if I never stopped? I tried pushing it away ever since he left but I found it so hard to do. I didn't finish that thought and decided to just not think anymore. I pulled into the driveway and got out slowly. A human pace if you will and walked inside. As soon as I stepped my foot into the door you would think a time bomb set off in Jackie and Mitch. "Where exactly were you?" "Can't answer your phone?" "Are you alright?" "What went wrong?" "You can't let the Cullens get to you." I choose to ignore them and walk to my bedroom which thankfully was on the top floor.

The next morning I took a shower and fixed my hair so it would be curly again. I changed into a pair of dark denim shorts and a purple tee-shirt. I pulled on a pair of black Converses. I fixed my makeup and looked at the clock. Another hour until hell started. I sighed and sat on my bed, pulling out my iPod. I turned on Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk and Fun. I listened to the lyrics as the same person kept running in my mind. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Fuck. Why can't I just admit that I never got over him? That I still love him? I'm obsessed with this boy. I must've got lost in my thoughts because pounding on the door and a new song brought me out of my trance. "Bella? Mitch and Jackie want to know if you're alright.." I bit my lip at Hunter. "I'm fine." I spoke in a normal tone, I knew he could hear me. He must have taken the warning that I didn't want to be bothered because I heard his footsteps leaving from the front of my door. I got up and turned on the flat screen to the news station. Nothing ever happened in Forks ever since my father passed away a few months after I went 'missing'. I felt bad because the report said he died of a broken heart. As soon as I heard the news I went to his grave. After making sure the coast was clear I explained everything to that block of stone in hopes that my dad could hear me from Heaven. I watched the tv and heard the others begin to leave for school. I turned my tv off and walked downstairs and got into my car. No one dared to speak to me and I was thankful for it.

The school day finally came to an end. Nothing happened and I was mostly being held by Hunter or Alex. They were the most protective when I was feeling down because if they or Mitch didn't do it they figured who else would. I got into my car when I could actually leave the school and started it.

This town sucks even more so then when I left it. Great.

**AN- Should I keep writing or just leave it? R-N-R. :D3.**


End file.
